mengejar voldemort dan death eaters
by juju yokizawa
Summary: voldemort dan death eaters  pergi ke suna gakure untuk membunuh beberapa orang dan membuat hotcux hotcrux,tsunade memberi tahu Albus Dumbledor bahwa banyak terjadi kematian tanpa sebab dan dikirimlah Harry Hermione Ginny Ron Ceric dan Sarah.. hmmm
1. Chapter 1

Mengejar Voldemort dan Death eaters

Ini adalah karya pertamaku semoga kalian suka tap i maaf yah kalo hasilnya mengecewakan, oh iya ada satu tambahan karakter namanya Sarah Jane montez

Happy rading ^_^

"Apa kau yakin kita harus pergi ke sini ? "Tanya seorang berambut seperti err mungkin sarang burung yang bisa kita sebut Bellatrix

"Ini sudah perintah "seru seoran g laki laki berhidung bengkok dan rambut yang berminyak yang kita sebut saja Servus Snape

Di sini kita bisa meliha t ada beberapa orang (banyak) sedang berkumpul di suatu desa yang bernama Suna Gakure ,mereka berjalan dengan memakai baju yang tak biasa semuanya memakai jubah hitam dan membawa tongkat ajaib yang mungkin sering kita sebut tongkat sihir, sekitar jam 8 malam erombolan orang yang di pimpin oleh orang yang bermata seperti ular tidak mempunyai hidung, hanya dua garis untuk lubang hidungnya dan berkepala err botak

Mereka memasuki sebuah rumah, dengan merapalkan mantra "alohomora" pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya , merekan pun memasuki rumah itu dua dari mereka memasuki kamar tidur , terdengar teriakan memilukan dari kamar yang berisi anak yang berumur 11 tahun , dan kemudian terlihat cahaya hijau meyeruak dari jendela kamar sang anak , begitu pula dengan orang tuanya , keesokan harinya ditemukan tiga orang mayat yang tidak diketahui penyebab kematianya , tapi beberapa penyihir di sana sangat tau penyebab kematianya mantra kutukan tak termaafkan

Gaara selaku kazekage desa suna bingung sendiri karna beberapa hari kemarin banyak terjadi pembunuhan rakyatnya sekitar 50 orang tewas tanpa sebab dan juga beberapa ninja tangguh mati tanpa sebab , akhirnya Gaara pun minta tolong pada Hokage desa Konohagakure yaitu Tsunade

Tsunade yang bingung karna banyak orang orang desa suna dan desa desa lainya mengirim surat dengan alasan yang sama yaitu " kematian tanpa sebab yang jelas" beberapa hari setelah mendapat surat itu tsunade baru sadar kalau itu adalah sihir akhirnya sang hokage meminta Albus Dumbeldor untuk mengirimkan beberapa siswanya untuk membantunya

Hogwarts school

"Kepada Miss. Hermione Greanger Mr. Harry Potter Mr .Cedric Diggory Mr. Ronald Weasley Miss .Ginny Weasley dan terakhir Miss. Sarah Montez harap menuju ruang prof Albus Dunbledor " Seru Prof. Mcgonall

Harry dan yang lain yang sedang asik asiknya makan siang dikejutkan oleh suara Prof. Mcgonall yang menyuruhnya untuk kerruangan Albus Dumbledor, akhirnya mereka yang tadi di sebut namanya menuju ruangan Albus Dumbledor

"Hei mate, menurutmu untuk apa kita di panggil ke sana ?" ucap Ron kepada Harry

"I don't know"jawab Harry

"Yasudah kita jalan dulu nanti juga tau "ucap Hermine bijak

"Yaudah yuk kita jalan " ucap Ginny

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di ruangan Albus Dumbledor

"anak anak kalian akan ku kirim ke desa konohagakure karna di sana ada voldemort dan death eaters mereka membunuh banyak warga dan membuta hotcrux hotcrux disana

"Tapi bukankah itu adalah tugas auror?"Tanya sarah

"ahh miss montez kalian belum tau bahwa kementrian sihir sudah diambil alih oleh voldemort " seru Albus dumbledor

"tapikan masih ada anggota order"seru Harry

"Harry tonks dan lupin tidak bisa kingsley di tahan di kemntrian sihir mad eye moody sedang di luar negrihanya kalian harapan kami" seru dumbledor

"baiklah kapan kita berangkat?"Tanya Hermione

"nanti malam mis. Greanger oh ya ini aku berikan tas yang sudah di sihir untu muat membawa sapu dan apapun yang kalian butuhkan selama misi"ucap dumbledore sambil memberi beberapa tas gendong

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke asrama masing masing untuk membawa beberapa yang di butuhkan kita mulai dari Hermione dia membawa sapu terbang beberapa buku beberapa baju muggle dan tenda tak lupa juga membawa tenda

Nah sekarang beralih ke Harry dia membawa hedwick sapu terbang dan beberapa baju muggle serta tongkat sihir,Ron dan Harry membaw barang barang yang sama, Sarah dan Ginny juga membawa barang yang sam beberapa baju sapu terbang beberapa buku dan tongkat sihir kalau Sarah bawa burng hantunya carol sementara Cedric membawa beberapa baju muggle tenda sapu beberapa buku dan tak lupa tongkat sihir

Malamnya setelah makan malam Haryy dan yang lainya pergi ke kantor Dumbledor untuk pergi menggunakan portkey sesampainya di kantor dumbledor di sodorkanya sebuah sisir bekas mereka pun memegang sisir itu dan hilang

Di sebuah kantor ada seorang wanita cantik sedang menunggu kedatangan Harry tiba tiba jatuh beberapa orang dari langit, "selamat datang di konoha " seru wanita itu yang bisa kita sebut tsunade "dan oh iya shizune panggil naruto sasuke sakura asuma shikamaru dan hinata" ujar wanita itu semua anak anak yang jatuh hanya cengok saja

Bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

Chap sebelumnya

Di sebuah kantor ada seorang wanita cantik sedang menunggu kedatangan Harry, tiba tiba jatuh beberapa orang dari langit, "selamat datang di konoha " seru wanita yang bisa kita sebut Tsunade "dan oh iya Shizune panggil Naruto Sasuke Sakura Asuma Shikamaru dan Hinata" ujar wanita itu, semua anak anak yang jatuh hanya cengok saja.

MENGEJAR VOLDEMORT DAN DEATH EATERS

_Harry dkk pov_

"Harry, bahasa apa i-itu ?"Tanya seorang anak laki laki berambut merah

"aku tidak tau"ujar Harry

"oh ya , bodohnya aku" ucap Hermione

Hermione pun mengayunkan tongkatnya kearah Ron Harry, Ginny, Sarah, Cedric, dan dirinya sendiri, dan mengucapkan mantra yang tak jelas tapi terdengar kata - kata nippo pada akhirnya, dan viola akhirnya mereka bisa berbahasa seperti mereka.

_And Harry dkk pov _

Sementara Shizune segera memanggil Naruto dan yang lainya untuk menghadap sang hokage, akhirnya Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, dan Asuma datang ke menara hokage

Sesampainya di sana, Naruto dan yang lainya bingung, karna terdapat beberapa anak yang berambut aneh aneh, ada yang berambut merah, bermata biru, hijau, hitam, dan memakai baju yang aneh, begitu pula dengan Harry dan lainya , apa lagi melihat orang yang berambut seperti er pantat ayam mungkin , ada juga yang berambut pink wow dan lihat jidatnya benar benar besar,

"Hei mate, coba lihat jidatnya kita mungkin bisa bermain quiditch di sana" ucap Ron

"shut up , ron!"ucap Hermione

"ehem, perkenalkan yang berambut kuning ini Naruto , di sebelah kananya itu Sasuke, yang berambut pink adalah Sakura, yang berambut panjang , adalah Hinata, yang dikuncir ke atas Shikamaru, dan yang sedang merokok adalah Asuma " ucap Tsunade

"Nenek, itu siapa?" Tanya Naruto

"itu yang akan membantu kita dalam misi, dan berhenti menyebutku nenek" ucap Tsundae marah

"kita tidak perlu bantuan" ucap sasuke angkuh

"kamu tau Uciha, lawanmu itu bukan ninja melainka penyihir, dan ini penyihir kelas atas, mereka telah melakukan banyak pembunuhan "ucap Tsunade.

"ck, membosankan"Keluh Shikamaru .

" oh y,a nama kalian siapa?" Tanya Sakura yang tidak berhenti melihat Cedric.

Harry pun mengenalkan temanya satu per satu, setelah acara perkenalan selesai Tsunade menyuruh mereka untuk segera menyelesaikan misinya "misi pertama ke desa Amegakure" ucap Tsunade.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju Gerbang desa Konoha, karena para penyihir tak bisa berlari secepat ninja mereka memutuskan untuk menaiki sapu terbang .

"aneh, kenapa kalian membawa sapu?"Tanya Naruto.

"ini bukan sapu biasa, ini sapu terbang"seru Sarah sambil menaiki sapu.

"waw keren, Asuma sensei bolehkah aku naik sapu ini?"Tanya Naruto.

"mungkin jika kita naik sapu terbang akan lebih cepat " seru Asuma.

Akhirnya mereka menaiki sapu terbang berboncengan, Harry dengan Naruto,Ron dengan Shikamaru,Hermione dengan Hinata Cedric dengan sakura , Sarah dengan Sasuke , dan Ginny bersama Asuma, mereka terbang dengan kecepatan yang sangat di luar batas,Asuma menyuruh mereka berhenti di padang rumput di dekat sungai , saat berhenti Naruto dan Sakura terlihat sock, sementara Hinata muntah-muntah, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Asuma hanya memasang tampang cuek(padahal jantungnya mau copot ) ,semntara Harry dan yang lain biasa saja(kan pada maen quiditch),nah mereka mendirikan tenda ada empat tenda yang dibuat dua dari ninja, dan dua lagi buatan penyihir (tau kan tenda penyihir ),saat para ninja masuk mereka hanya bisa cengo aja.

Setelah berbenah mengganti baju dan lain lain mereka pun tidur, paginya mereka makan pagi dengan salad kentang dan ikan bakar(gak nyambung amet),Ginny Hermione dan Hinata membuat salat kentang, sementar yang lain mencari ikan,

Sakura dan Sarah sedang mencari kayu bakar , sementara yang lainya sedang menangkap ikan di sungai, setelah Sarah dan Sakura mengumpulkan kayu bakar , Harry dan yang lain juga sudah selesai menangkap ika.n

"wow , kalian nangkap ikan apa berenang sih?"Tanya Sarah

"nangkap ikan sambil maen air"seru Cedric

"hii dasar, impervious"seru Sarah

Dan viola,baju Cedric dan yang lainya langsung kering

"makasih"ucap Harry

"iya,sama-sama"seru Sarah

"Sasuke tolong nyalakan api" seru Sakura

Sasuke pun sudah ancang ancang mengeluarkan jurus, tapi tiba tiba "Lacarnum Inflamarae"seru Cedric, dan keluarlah api dari tongkatnya, Sasuke sebal karna mengalihkan pandangan orang yang di sukainya, setelah makanan siap mereka memakanya dan langsung berangkat lagi, tapi kali ini mereka berjalan kaki, baru setengah perjalanan kepala Harry sangat sakit, tiba tiba keluarlah Belatrix dan sebagian anggota DE muncul

"Hei Bella ngapain kau di sini?"Tanya Ron

"grrrr,aku bukan Bella AKU BELLATRIX"ujar Bellatrix

"kan sama aja"seru Harry

"tapi aku bukan Bella entar dikira Bella Swan PACARNYA Edward Cullen"Seru Bellatrix.

"Tapikan Edward Cullen ganteng"seru Sarah sambil melihat Cedric.

"Gakk, Edwar Cullen itu PLAYBOY dia udah punya Cho, terus kamu, terus Bella swan, "ujar Bellatrix.

Semua orang melihat kearah Cedric

"apa?, oh ayolah inikan film Harry potter bukan twilight"seru Cedric

"eh tapi kamu kok waktu jadi Edward kamu putih banget sih? "seru Hermione

"iya tapi tetep Ganteng"seru Belatrix

"Jacob juga keren"ucap Sakura(tenyata cewek cewek konoha suka nonton twilight)

"eh kapan sih breaking dawn mulai?"Tanya Sarah

"oh ayolah,kita disini bukan buat ngomongin twilight, kan katanya mau tarung sama DE"ucap cedric

"oh iya lupa ucap semua yang ada di situ"

Langsung mereka bertarung

Terdengar suara suara keras di sana,

"AVADA KADAVRA"

"STUPEFY"

"CRUCIO"

"EXPELIARMUS"

Begitulah suara suara yang terdengar

Jika kita lihat lebih dekat terjadi pertarungan antara DE dan DA berserta ninja,

"stupefly"seru Hermione mengenai salah satu anggota DE

"avada kadvra" seru Belatrix kearah Cedric, tapi Cedric berhasil menghindar

"expeliarmus"seru Harry

"Ayo kirta pergi!" seru salah satu anggota DE

"baik"seru yang lain dan mereka pun menghilang

"kita bermalam di sini?" seru Asuma

"baik" ucap mereka

Mereka pun memasang tenda dan membuat api unggun Harry dan Ginny duduk berdua sambil bermesraan , Ron dan Hermione mengobrol dengan Romantis, sementara Sarah dan Ccedric mengobrol tentang quiditch,

"ehem kalian tau kan si Daniel radcliffe?katanya di belum punya pacar tau"kata Sakura

"ka-katanya s-si Emma Watson tunangan sama Rupert grint"kata Hinata

"eh tapi katanya pamor zac efron itu turun gara gara Robert Pattinson, kasian yah"ucapp naruto

"oh ya Harry,kok Daniel Radclife mirip elu sih?:Tanya Naruto

"ahh sii Daniel Radcliffe itu mah Cuma niru gua biasalah ngefans"ucap Harry

"emm Sasuke emang katanya kamu sama Naruto pacaran?"Tanya Ginny

"emm itu"ucap Naruto malu

"aku juag sering baca di loh"ucap Sarah sambil memperlihatkan laptopnya

"kita itu sebenarmya-

Mau tau lanjutanya?

Review dulu dongg

Review yaa plisss

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter sebelumnya

"emm Sasuke emang katanya kamu sama Naruto pacaran ?" Tanya Ginny

"emm itu"ucap Naruto malu

"aku juag sering baca di fanfic ini loh"ucap Sarah sambil memperlihatkan laptopnya

"kita itu sebenarnya-"

MENGEJAR VOLDEMORT DAN DEATH EATERS

"Ayo jawab dong!"seru Ginny penasaran

"Kita tidak pacaran"seru Sasuke dingin

"Ohh gitu yah"ucap Hermione

"Iya"ucap Naruto lesu

"Mukamu kok lesu banget sih?"tanya Sarah bingung

"Oh gapapa ko hehehe"seru Naruto

"yasudah sepertinya sudah malam sebaiknya kita tidur"ucap Asuma

"Baik" ucap merka serempak

Akhirnya setelah menayakan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak penting mereka pun tidur,tapi ada salah satu dari mereka yang tidak tidur kalian tau siapa?,itu adalah Naruto,dia hanya bengong sembari tiduran di padang rumput,tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan duduk di sebelah Naruto

"Mau apa kau?"tanya Naruto

"Tidak, hanya ingin melihat bulan"ucap Sasuke

"Kenapa sih kamu gak beritau mereka sih,atau jangan-jangan karna ada Sakura yah?"ucap Naruto sinis

"Bukan begitu maksudku"seru Sasuke lirih

Sementara itu Sarah yang mendengar suara-suara aneh terbangun,saat iya keluar ia bertemu dengan Cedric yang keluar juga,akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah Naruto dan Sasuke,

"Ced,sepertinya di sana ada yang mencurigakan"seru Sarah

"aku juga berfikir begitu,cepat siapkan tongkatmu"seru Cedric

Sarah mengangguk dan mengambil tongkat yang tersimpan di saku celana jeansnya dan menggengamnya dengan kuat,mereka berdua pun berjalan sangat cepat sampai tiba di dekat Sasuke dan Naruto

Back to SasuNaru

"Sasuke boleh gak aku meminta sesuatu?"tanya Naruto

"Apa?"tanya Sasuke

"kiss me"seru Naruto

Sasuke langsung mendekat ke Naruto Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan menutup mata,sementara Sasuke semakin dekat dengan Naruto hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan dan akhirnya...

Cedric hanya shock karna melihat adegan ciuman ala seme uke sementara Sarah kaget setengah idup tapi seneng juga maklum fujoshi , akhirya mereka langsung ke kemah dan tidur sembari melupakan kejadian itu dan menganngap hanya mimpi saja

Paginya

Sepertinya Sarah dan Cedric belum bisa melupakan kejadian semalam,mereka terlihat sangat shock,apa lagi saat mereka melihat kemesraan antara Sasuke dan Naruto

"Err kita bagaimana kalau kita terbang dan kalian jalan "seru Ron karna sudah sangat capek

"Terserah kalian saja"seru Sakura

Akhirnya tim penyihir terbang dan tim ninja berlari

Saat diperjalanan terlihat ada 10 orang yang sedang ngedance jika dilihat muka mereka tak asing lagi yup betul saudara saudara mereka adalah SUPER JUNIOR(?)

"Wow SUJU"Seru Sarah yang ternyata fans berat SUJU

"Kyaaaaa~ Yesung ganteng banget~"Seru Sakura dan Ino

"Kalian tau Super Junior ?"tanya Hermione

"Yaiyalah kita kan K-POPERS "Seru Ino dan Sakura serempak

"Anyeong Haseok Oppa Oppa kok kalian disini ?"tanya Sarah

"Anyeong Haseok noona kami sebenarnya mau konser di Tokyo Dome tapi kita tersesat"seu Donghae sambil tersenyum manis

"kyaaaaa Donghae manis banget"seru Sakura

"Kamsamida "seru Donghae lagi

"Tokyo jauh dari sini" seru naruto yang kepincut ama badan atletisnya siwon

"Bagaimana ya kami ga tau jalan"seru Kyunhyun

"Bagaimana kalau kami antar feeling aku sepertinya di sana bakalan ada yang bahaya "Seru Harry

"Baiklah ayo kita kesana" seru Cedric

Akhirnya para ninja dan penyihir menagantarkan anggota Super Junior ke tokyo dome di tengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan anggota death eaters lagi

"Hey kalian bocah bocah ingusan ayo kita bertarung" seru Belatrix

"AYOOO siapa takut"Seru Naruto semangat

"Eh tunggu itukan kyaaaa SUJU i love you Full"seru Snape(author cengo nulis beginian)

"Apa.. itu SUJU kyaaa... seru Belatrix Girang"

"Heehh jadi ga si ini berantemnya"Seru Ron

"Eh tungguu dulu Leeteuk nyanyi di sini dong"seru Belatrix yang mashi girang

"Iya dong "seru Snape semangat

"Baiklah tapi kalian tidak berantem yaa" seru Leetuk

"Eh tunggu kok ga ada SHINee sih" seru Lucius Malfoy yang ternyata demen banget sama Shinee

Ohh kalo SHINee sudah sampai di tokyo kata Heechul sambil membetulkan topinya

"Baiklah aku bakalan ke Tokyo sekarang seru Lucius diikuti istrinya dan anak mereka Draco, wew ternyata anggota keluarga malfoy demenya ama SHINee -.-

Akhirnya SUJU pun menampilkan gerkana

**Bersambung**

Kyaaaaa akhirnya sampai juga Chapter 3, minna maaf ya updatenya lama m(._.)m, soalnya komputernya ngeror pas buka situs FFN, tepatnya pas mau longin, makanya updatenya lama,oh iya buat chapter depan yang demen J-POP Chapter depann siap-siap ya,oh iya chapter depan juga kita akan belajar bahasa Jepang okee.. oh iya ini pilhan buat J-POP artisnya :

SID （シド）ini band dedemenan ku ^^

L'Arc~en~ciel

Alice nine

The GazettE

Oke silahkan dipilih di pilih, caranya adalah di reveiw yaa okeee

Bales review :D

**Clarissaaw senpai**

Makasihh senpaii,seneng saya di bilang bagus ceritanya hohohoh ., oke saya akan lebih memperhatikan tanda bacanya lagi senpai ^^,oh iya itu chapter awal sengaja ga ku edit buat kenang kenangan gitu(?)*bilang aja males -.-* hohoho #plakk

**Orang males ol**

Sepertinya sihh yaoi hehehehe,Makasih yaa hoho seneng saya .

**UL-chan senpai**

Hehehe makasih senpaii,yoshh aku akan terus berusaha untuk update... ^^

**Sunflower senpai**

Iyaaa makasihh senpaii,oke saya akan memperhatikan tanda bacanya ^^ yosshhh doakan saja agar saya bisa terus update

**(tak bernama)**

Ini udah chapter tiga kok ., hehhe maaf ya updatenya lama komputer bermasalah nih -.- okedehh saya akan terus menuliss .


End file.
